St Skyler
by Heaven's Star
Summary: A new mission has come from the city of St. Skyler. But the city has rules that have to be upheld by everyone, even ninjas. It is up to Neji Hyuuga and Tenten to complete this mission, will they pass or fail?


"Hey Hanabi! Have you seen Neji anywhere?" asked Tenten.

"He was in his room last time I checked, why?" answered Hanabi.

"Lee and Gai sensei went out on a mission, so we have to go see the Hokage" replied Tenten.

"His room is the third door on the left, you might want to knock first," stated Hanabi. Thanks, Hanabi!" Tenten yelled as she ran down the hall.

She stopped at the third door on the left and knocked.

"Come in," a boy's voice answered.

She opened the door and walked in. The room was medium sized with a few inspiration scrolls and some shelves along with a desk and a bed. A boy was sitting on the floor wrapping up one of his hands.

He turns around and sees her standing in the doorway. His cheeks turn a bright red.

"Um Tenten what are you doing here" he asked.

"To get you, the Hokage has a mission for us and Lee and Gai sensei are out," she answered.

"Oh, right. Let's go then," replied Neji.

"Ah, Neji, Tenten. Thanks for coming," said Lady Hokage.

"Sorry for being late" replied Neji.

"Don't worry about Neji, you're here now," answered Lady Hokage.

"So what do you need us for?" asked Tenten.

"Ah, yes, the mission. I need you two to capture a criminal, well a kidnapper and thief actually," explained Lady Hokage.

"A kidnaper, no problem!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Not so fast, Tenten; it's not that simple," explained Lady Tsunade.

"What do you mean? asked Neji.

"The man you're looking for kidnaps young women, married or single, and sells them," stated Lady Tsunade.

"What! Human trafficking!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Yes and any ones who interferes are killed and often robbed," responded Lady Tsunade.

"How many people are we talking about here?" asked Neji.

Lady Tsunade sighed, "so far over 100 have been kidnaped, and sold. Plus there are 50 some women currently missing and 10 confirmed dead."

"Nice rep the guy has," Tenten muttered under her breath.

"The mission is to capture the man alive and turn him over to the local police," explained Lady Tsunade.

"So where this man hiding?" asked Neji.

"His name is Sôh Kôtôma and he is currently hiding in a city by the name of St. Skyler," said Lady Tsunade.

"St. Skyler…I cannot say that I know where that city is located," stated Neji.

Lady Tsunade smiled, "Well, I am not surprised that you have not heard of it. St. Skyler is about halfway between here and the Land of Waves."

"So where is everyone else?" asked Tenten.

"It will just be you two," stated Lady Tsunade.

Neji looked confused, "Why?"

"Well, listen up. St. Skyler has a very strict rule that all must abide by if they wish to enter the city; only couples are allowed inside the city and any child under the age of ten," Lady Tsunade explained.

"What about the people who live there?" asked Tenten.

"They can leave whenever they want but they must have a partner to get back in," Lady Tsunade answered.

Neji was still confused, "So then how are we going to get in then? I mean why us and not Gai sensei or Kakashi sensei?"

Lady Tsunade sighed again, "Well, the only girl that was not on a mission was Tenten. So I need to team her up with someone whom she knew and trusted, ergo you, Neji," explained Lady Tsunade.

"Ok, but how are we supposed to get in then?" asked Tenten.

Lady Tsunade smiled and Neji suddenly got a bad feeling.

"I have already taken that into account. Neji, Tenten, you two are to pose as a newly engaged couple. Your "travel papers" have been filed stating that the two of you are both 18 and engaged. Simply show the gate guards your papers and they will let you in," Lady Tsunade explained, "oh, Tenten. Here is a fake ring that you will need to wear. Ah, yes. Take this card and show it to the guards in front of the mayor's house, he has more information. And here is a map, leave within the hour."

"Understood," stated Neji.

"Oh, and one more thing, you two will have to act like a couple otherwise you won't get very far. Also wear clothes that don't seem like that of a ninja," stated Lady Tsunade.

"Anything else?" asked Tenten.

"Yes, once you two reach St. Skyler, Tenten, you will have to speak through Neji," Lady Tsunade said.

"Speak through?" Tenten said confused.

"If you wish to say anything, you must whisper it to Neji.

In St. Skyler, women are seen as property and are to be seen not heard, Understand?" asked Lady Tsunade.

"Yes but what if I am asked a question or I am alone with Neji, then what?" asked Tenten.

"If asked, speak through Neji and when alone, speak softly so that only Neji can hear you," answered Lady Tsunade.

"Alright thanks, we'll be off!" yelled Tenten as her and Neji left the room. "Good luck, you two," Tsunade said after the two left.

Neji and Tenten meet each other at the gate, dressed down with all ninja tools packed away.

"Are you ready, Tenten?" asked Neji.

"I guess so…" she answered. After 3 days of walking they came up to a large came up to a large gate.

"Travel papers please?" a guard stated.

Neji handed the guard the papers as Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and held on tight.

"Alright, welcome to St. Skyler. Enjoy your stay," the guard said as he handed the papers back.

Neji thanked the guard and with Tenten in hand, they stepped into the city.


End file.
